Tortured
by Full-on-nerd
Summary: When Jack goes missing, it's up to his new friends to save him from Pitch Black. But can they? Contains gore. Blood. Gruesomeness. Hurt. Detailed injuries. Evil sand. Sadistic behaviour. Etc...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time on here. If you don't like this... Well, let's just say I couldn't care less. :) If there are any errors feel free to say so and I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I do not own ROTG blah blah blah. Well. On with the show:**

Itwas that time of year again. The time just after Easter, when both North and Bunnymund could relax for a while. Tooth, also, wasn't quite as busy as usual. Sandman was just as busy as always, but he managed to fit some relaxing in with the rest of the Guardians.

Jack, who was almost never busy, was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anybody heard recently of Jack?" North asked. The rest of the Guardians shook their heads.

"Haven't seen him for a while," Bunnymund stated. "Nearly three days now."

"Should we go look for him?" Tooth asked, concerned. "I mean, none of us are busy at the minute, and I'd hate to see him hurt unnecessarily." Her suggestion was met with nods of agreement.

"We take sleigh? Bunny?" Bunnymund groaned but eventually was persuaded.

**2 days earlier.**

Jack swooped and soared through the blizzard he had created. He was at his peak of happiness, when, all of a sudden, the blizzard stopped. Just... stopped. He glanced around. There was no one in sight. Jack lowered himself so he was just able to touch the tops of trees in the forest in Burgess, where he was drowned and brought back as Jack Frost by the Man in the Moon.

He saw movement directly below him, and before he knew it the tree he was perched in wobbled so violently he fell off. He was too surprised to tell himself to fly, so he fell on the hard mud with a worrying crack. He cried out and reached for his staff, only for his hand to be stamped on by a big black boot.

Wincing, Jack looked up.

"Pitch."

**OOOHHHH. Sorry it's left on such a cliffhanger, but I'm just getting used to the website and trying out the stuff. I will post the next bit ASAP. It will get very action-y and gory ;) (ASAP means most likely tonight)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this chapter is more interesting. Again, I don't anything. Reviews are much appreciated. :) Thanks for reading!**

"Where are ya Frostbite?" Bunnymund mumbled to himself. He chewed mercilessly on his lip. Jack wasn't at his lake in Burgess, or at Jamie's, or at Tooth, North, or Bunny's homes. None of them dared think what could have happened to him.

Bunnymund sighed. "What if Pitch has got 'im?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to check. We don't even know if Pitch has regained his powers from last year. It seems doubtful, but it's possible." Tooth said. She turned around to face Bunny and he saw that she, too, was biting her lip.

North changed course to Pitch's lair in Burgess.

2 days earlier.

Pitch reached down and grabbed Jack's blue hood, pulling him off the ground. He sneered nastily.

"A little fall from a measly tree, and the great Guardian, Jack Frost, is hurt? And here I was thinking it'd be hard to catch you." He smiled mock-pitifully. Jack writhed in his grip and kicked Pitch hard in the chest. Pitch dropped him in disgust and laughed.

"You stupid child. You thought you had weakened me, but now I see you have made me stronger! My body has turned partly into my nightmare sand, making me almost ghost-like, unless I feel I want to touch something."

Jack was angry. At Pitch, obviously, for treating him so mockingly, but also at himself, for not being better prepared for an attack like this.

Jack attempted to stand, but the fall from the tree had injured him more than expected, and his right leg wouldn't do as commanded. He glanced down to see it twisted at a horrific angle. While he was distracted, Pitch took this opportunity to strike him on the back of his head, hard. Jack's face hit the ground, but he could not get back up again. Something held his face to the floor, and he realised it was Pitch's boot.

Jack struggled to free himself frantically. It was getting hard to breathe. Finally, he could lift his head. He quickly whipped around onto his back so he could breathe better, and so he could see Pitch. Unfortunately, being able to see Pitch wouldn't stop him mercilessly kicking the teen's ribs. Jack rolled away, to where he thought his staff was.

He found it and sat up, to the protest of his aching torso, and shot shards of ice in Pitch's direction. They all went through him. Jack cursed loudly as his failed attempts made Pitch laugh. He stormed towards Jack and kicked the side of his neck, making him whack his sore head on a tree.

Barely conscious, Jack tried to freeze Pitch by lowering the temperature in the area. It didn't work. Pitch was too strong and invulnerable, feeding off of Jack's fear.

"Now now, we mustn't get too eager, or I'll be forced to kill you before your friends can see what I have in store for you." With that, Pitch gave Jack a fistful of nightmare sand in the face and threw him over his shoulder, heading towards his lair...

**Next chapter most likely tonight. The next one will be gory so watch out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Now.

Jack woke in agony. Again. His hands and feet were chained up so he was vertical and star shaped. His head drooped as his neck was still too sore to move from the kick Pitch gave him. Pitch had taken his hoodie off, for some reason, and dropped his staff out of Jack's reach in front of him, teasingly.

Pitch was nowhere in sight, thank God. He had been telling Jack all about the things he would do to him when his friends arrived to save him. He had taken his time, telling him how that when his friends showed up, he would trap them with his nightmare sand and chain them up, too, forcing them to watch while he tortured Jack, and eventually killed him.

And all of it was a warning to the other Guardians to leave Pitch alone forever. Jack just hoped his friends wouldn't show up. But, deep down he knew they would.

All of a sudden, there was a crash overhead. Jack knew it was his fellow Guardians falling into Pitch's trap.

"No!" He shouted. There was only one entrance to the giant room Jack was in, even with Bunnymund's tunnels. And Pitch had formed a barrier of invisible nightmare sand over the entrances.

1,2,3,4 bodies fell to the ground, deeply asleep. North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. Jack began to sob. His friends' arrival had pleased Pitch very much, and he immediately began chaining up Jack's fellow Guardians, completing the circle around Jack.

What felt like an hour later, his friends began to stir. Tooth first. She was confused, obviously, but as her eyes came into focus she spotted Jack. He gestured madly for her to be quiet, but it didn't work with his hands chained up.

"Jack!" She was happy he was alive. But now she might be the cause of his death if Pitch had heard.

"Shhhhh!" He croaked as loud as he could. After all, he hadn't spoken for two days. Unfortunately, his 'shhhhhh' had woken all the other Guardians, too, and, like Tooth, they all praised Jack's alive-ness.

Jack would have face palmed himself if it weren't for the chains. He struggled for the millionth time to get free, quick, but it was too late. Pitch strolled casually into the middle of the circle of Guardians.

Jack murmured hopelessly, only things that Bunnymund could pick up, like "Please," and "Don't" and "Anything else but this..."

"Hello, Guardians!" Pitch exclaimed. The Guardians looked at one another, except Jack, who had begun to sob silently.

"Jack!" hissed Tooth, who was closest to him. "What's going on? What's he doing?!"

Jack only shook his head solemnly.

"As you know, your friend Jack here has been missing for a while!" continued Pitch. "Don't worry. He's been safe here with me. Only a few cuts and bruises. But the real fun starts now."

Pitch made his way over to Jack and pulled a long shiny knife out of his jacket.

**Wow! 106 viewers! Thanks guys for reading it! Well, I'll have to post more tomorrow, because I've just realised it's twenty past one. But I ****_might _****post more tonight, but it's doubtful. But maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Realization dawned on Jack's friends.

"No!" Bunny screeched. "Don't you dare even think about it!" He wriggled and squirmed in his chains, trying desperately to save his young friend from the evil person.

Pitch glanced back at Bunnymund.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He dropped the knife. "We start with whips first!" He pulled a long whip from his pocket and made his way around to the back of the skinny teen. His hoodie being off made him feel bare and unprotected.

"Let's see... How many lashes? 10? No, too little... 40's perfect." Jack tried to distract himself so he wouldn't give Pitch the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He lifted his head. Tooth, who was closest, had her eyes shut, tears escaping. North had a pained look on his face. Sandy was making sand pictures above his head so fast it was just a blur of gold. Bunnymund was still writhing.

Then came the first whip. He shouldn't have distracted himself; the whip had took him by surprise and he cried out anyway. It was agony, and only one was done.

"One..." Pitch counted. "Count with me." He ordered. Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny made noises of outrage. Of course they wouldn't count, like Pitch making fun of Jack. "Count or I'll make it 80 lashes." Pitch said calmly but threateningly.

So they counted. Tooth's voice cracked on each number. Jack was sobbing by the 5th, and by the 20s his cries of shock and pain turned into small whimpers, barely audible over the loud crack of the whip. But Jack was still very much conscious.

Finally, the 40th lash struck Jack. He could feel blood oozing down his back and on his left arm, where the end of the whip hit him.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Pitch was spitefully gleeful. "Now what? Knives? Yes, I think knives will do nicely."

Jack whimpered loudly as Pitch picked up his previously abandoned kitchen knife. Tooth looked away; she couldn't bear it. Bunnymund forced himself to watch, so that, if they ever got out with Jack- No, _when _they got out with Jack- he could easily assess his injuries. He was constantly struggling against his bonds.

North was frozen in shock. The thought that someone could actually find the torture of a teenager humouring and fun froze him in shock. Sandy cried silently for Jack, thinking up a plan in his head.

**Post chapter 5 tomorrow... (or tonight)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah... Thanks everyone who reviewed! J Sorry I was out today (watching the Hobbit!) and stuff but here it is! This chapter's very gory...**

"Please don't..." Jack shied away from Pitch and the knife. Pitch stroked Jack's cheek with his long fingers.

"Oh Jack," Pitch sighed. "So innocent and _naïve... You've been alive for more than 300 years. Surely you know by now the world isn't all just peaches and cream?" Jack looked up and raised his eyebrows weakly._

_Pitch smiled and bent down to begin the knife torture of Jack. Pitch's black hair brushed against Jack's right hand. He opened his eyes and grabbed as hard as he could onto Pitch's hair. He yanked and pulled until Pitch dug his nails into Jack's arm._

_Jack cried out while Pitch rubbed his head and snarled. "You little brat! I'll show you how to respect your elders!" Pitch again dropped the knife and made towards Jack's right hand. Standing back, so the rest of the Guardians could see, he grabbed Jack's finger._

_He began to pull it backwards mercilessly, so much so it touched the back of Jack's hand. Jack screamed and tried desperately to pull away until everyone heard a loud 'crack.' Jack stopped screaming and whimpered. His head slumped forward and he groaned as Pitch moved on to the other fingers._

Bunnymund found he could no longer watch. He glanced around at Sandy. Surely he would have been able to escape the chains? After all he was made of sand. Sandy looked over at Bunny. Bunny gestured at him, pulling on his own chains, and then pointing to Sandman.

Sandy shook his head and pulled his 'chains.' They were made of the black nightmare sand. The sand was constantly mixing with the sand in Sandy's wrists and ankles, making escape impossible. They heard another scream and a 'crack,' regaining the reluctant attention of the Pooka.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Pitch stopped to answer Bunny.

"You blasted Guardians defeated me one time too many! Instead of taking it out on you, I decided Jack would be the perfect target, as all of you care for him more than anyone! And plus, Jack's the youngest and weakest of all of you. Mentally, that is." He turned back to Jack.

He broke Jack's last three fingers, earning more screams from the boy. He then grabbed the whole of Jack's hand and yanked it down and back as hard as he could, Jack gritted his teeth but still a moan escaped his lips. They heard another 'crack,' but it was so much louder this time. Jack paused in shock, and then his face contorted with agony.

Pitch moved to Jack's other hand.

Six more loud 'cracks' later Jack was shaking and sweating and shuddering. Every so often he whimpered, his friends wincing in sympathy, or growling in anger at Pitch.

Pitch sighed. "Finally," he said. "We can move onto the knife now."

"Please don't!" Tooth cried. "We'll do anything, just please let Jack go!"

"OK. Fine. I'll let Jack go. After I've completed the torture. Oh, and after I've killed him. You can have the body." Tooth sobbed and shook, her chains clanking as she tried continuously to escape. Pitch grinned sadistically at Tooth and placed the knife on Jack's bare stomach (remember Pitch had taken off his hoodie).

Slowly, Pitch sliced into the teenager's icy skin. Jack was sucking in his stomach, trying to get away from the knife, while groaning loudly. Wherever the knife went a trail of thick red blood seeped over Jack's white skin. Pitch stopped that bit and went on to the next bit. He was writing something. The first five letters were closer to Jack's neck, but Pitch started the next word down near his belly button. 'PITCH BLACK', it read. Pitch admired his work and then underlined it. The underline was a deeper cut than the rest of it, and so much more blood poured out.

Jack's head lolled downwards, his eyes half shut. Just when he thought Pitch had finished, he snapped his fingers. A noise like powerful wind came from above. Looking up, the Guardians saw it was the nightmare sand they themselves had fallen through to get to Jack falling to their level. It stopped in a ball next to Jack and Pitch, who grabbed a big fistful of the stuff.

**Chapter 6 will be posted shortly...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelfabeth: Haha yeah I know exactly what you mean! I cannot get the sentences to flow into each other! Oh well, it's only my first story XD**

**AquaNerd: This is barely the gory bit yet... O_O**

**nopeitsgone: Thanks! :) Aww sugar! I should have put the kneecap in there somewhere! I probably will ask you stuff... There's lots of medical stuff coming up that I don't have a clue about :S So unless I can improvise my way through it I'll give you a shout! Thanks loads XD**

**Haha this is awesome. My mum and her boyfriend would never guess how much I love ROTG but here I am, writing a fanfic about it! **

**Sorry if this wasn't entirely clear previously, but I just remembered I hadn't said that Sandy couldn't use his powers, because the black sand had intertwined itself with him too much for him to do anything. If that makes sense... Reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**

He pulled Jack's head back by his hair and forced open his mouth. Pitch poured in the handful of black sand, slowly, so it would hurt more. Jack coughed and shook his head desperately, choking on what felt like sandpaper seeping down his throat.

The fistful ran out, and Pitch turned his back, seemingly talking to his sand. Jack coughed and blood came out of his mouth, along with sand. He swallowed hard, trying to get the sand out of his system, fast, when Sandy caught his eye. He was making signals fast. First what looked like a hand with a chain on it, an icecube, and then the chain unlocking. Jack didn't understand.

Pitch turned around and smiled. He snapped his fingers again, and the sand immediately found its way into Jack, through the cut on his chest and stomach. Jack screamed and writhed, trying desperately to stop the flow of sand into his cold body. He could feel his eyeballs turning into his skull, and his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst.

When finally, _finally, _the sand had stopped flowing, Jack was nearly unconscious. He felt like he was already dead. But then, he understood what Sandy had told him! He was about to do what Sandman had told him when he froze. He had looked up to find his fellow Guardians staring in horror at Pitch. Jack turned to see what Pitch had in store for him next, to see him holding Jack's staff.

"No..." He croaked weakly. Pitch brought it up, ready to snap it on his knee and Jack, nearly mesmerised by the awful sight remembered he was about to save them all. He aimed at Sandy's sandy chains with his hand and quickly froze them solid. That was about the last ounce of energy he had left, especially as his staff was otherwise occupied.

He glanced up at Pitch just before his staff was snapped clean in two. Jack gasped. The pain was different to all the other torture he had undergone. It had the physical pain of a limb being cut off, and with the mental pain of someone he loved dearly dying, both at the same time. His mind ached, his chest felt like it had been crushed by elephants, from the inside out.

Jack was just about to pass out when Pitch punched him four times in the neck and face. Jack felt blood seeping down on to his chest and was just bracing himself for the next punch when he heard a surprised 'yelp!' He looked up, with one eye, to see Pitch frozen mid-punch. Looking down, he saw Sandy had escaped from the chains and had his hand firmly stuck in Pitch's leg. He had his eyes scrunched together tight in concentration and Jack saw Pitch's sand that formed him turning slightly golden.

Light burst out of Pitch and he cried out in pain. He now had numerous holes in his body where golden light poured out of him. Jack's fellow Guardians cheered Sandy on. Jack would have, but he was too weak to do anything. Pitch struggled away, but he was holey still, just without Sandy's light.

"What have you done?!" He shrieked. "Gargh!" He began to run, leaking black sand everywhere. Sandy ran a short way after him, pelting him with golden snowballs. He then turned around to help his friends. He began to free Bunnymund first, as he was the closest to him. He decided to leave Jack to last, so his friends could help him down. After all, Sandy was only two foot tall.

Sandy scratched his golden head. He put a question mark above it for Bunnymund.

"Try and put your sand in the keyhole, mate, fast," Bunny never took his eyes off Jack's limp figure. Sandy did as he was told. He jiggled his sand about in the lock for a bit until he heard it click and unlock. Yes! He then proceeded to the next lock. Unfortunately, Sandy hadn't realised that if he did Bunny's hands first, it would be nearly impossible for Bunny to keep his balance with only his ankle chains still locked. So, inevitably, Bunny fell on his furry behind.

"Would you be careful?" Bunny asked, annoyed, but still worried about Jack. Sandy put the word 'sorry' above his head in cursive sand-writing **(ha ha baddum TSS) **and hastily unlocked Bunny's ankles.

Immediately, Bunny hopped towards Jack, afraid of what he would find. He carefully lifted Jack's head to see various cut and scrapes over his white skin and a big black eye. His other eye was half open.

"Jack." He whispered. "Jack, listen to me, mate, do not go to sleep. Do _not._ That amount of nightmare sand... We don't know what it could do. Especially as it's inside you, not just breathed in."

Jack simply nodded at him. North soon joined Bunny, and he, too, examined Jack. He winced when he saw his back after the whips. Bunny hopped around and gasped. His back, it was so bumpy, it looked like the waves of the sea. The crimson welts rose up and down, with an especially big one in the middle, where he'd been hit more than once.

"When I get my hands on Pitch, I'll-" North stopped Bunny's threats with his hand.

"Threatening him won't help Jack. Just help him and then we'll find Pitch." North said firmly. Bunny nodded just as Tooth rushed over, crying her eyes out. She said something but no one understood with her gasping and bawling.

They tried to figure out how to free him with the minimal amount of pain, but it proved harder than first thought. If they freed his legs first, He would be held up only by his broken wrists, and if they freed his arms first, there was a 50 50 chance of him falling forwards or backwards. They couldn't have him falling forwards because of his massive cuts, still bleeding. They decided that Sandy would release his wrists first, and tooth would push him gently backwards into Bunnymund's arms.

Sandy flew up to Jack's mangled wrist and began to unlock the lock. It was easy this time, as he had done it 12 times before. The second the chain unlocked, Jack swung to the side, nearly hitting his head on the pole holding him up. Bunny hastily grabbed him, holding him and laying him slightly backwards.

Sandy unlocked his other wrist so Bunny tilted Jack further back. Sandy then moved to his ankles. He unlocked his right leg and it fell to the floor. Jack howled **(remember he fell out of the tree and broke his leg).**

"Frostbite, what?!"

"My- my leg..." Jack mumbled. "I fell out of a t-tree..." He squeezed his eyes shut tight as his foot slid slightly on the floor. The Guardians glanced at each other.

"Tooth, pick it up, maybe?" North asked.

"No, don't touch it!" Jack begged, opening his good eye. Tooth held up her hands in surrender, saying she wouldn't. Sandman unlocked the last chain and Bunny picked Jack up into his arms. Jack moaned as Bunny's furry arm touched the sore welts on his back.

"What should we do now? We're miles away from the pole and we can't guarantee Jack'll be okay when we get there," Bunnymund asked. The Guardians shrugged. "We'll have to start here. Just the really bad injuries, so he doesn't di- Pass out, or whatever." Bunny set him down on the floor as gently as he could, but Jack still whimpered. He got Tooth to hold Jack's back up in a half-sitting, half-lying position so his back wouldn't have to touch the floor.

Sandman stayed near Jack's head, keeping him occupied so he wouldn't fall unconscious.

"We have to put pressure on his stomach," Bunny told them. "Jack?" Jack groaned in reply. "Jack, do you know where Pitch put your hoodie?" Jack tried to point but his hands wouldn't obey, so he jerked his head in the direction it was in.

Bunny hopped to his feet and began to search for his hoodie. North, meanwhile, examined his leg. He ever so gently lifted his trouser leg, but even that slight touch caused agony for Jack. North apologised and tried again. Jack tensed up, but didn't say anything. North got the trouser leg above his knee and he gasped. The bone was visible through the skin, but it hadn't pierced it, and where it poked Jack's skin was dark purple.

Bunny hopped back with the hoodie but when he caught sight of Jack's leg he dropped it.

"Crikey, Jack, what the heck happened? I thought you'd fallen out of a tree?" Surely his injury shouldn't have been that bad? How much pain was this kid in?

**Sorry, I hadn't planned to leave it here, but my mum's telling me to go to bed now (it's ten past one) so... Yeah. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg my mum and her boyfriend are trying to guess what I'm doing on the laptop all the time all of a sudden (because I keep giggling randomly when looking at the sweet reviews). I made the mistake of asking what time it was in America (because most of you are in America) so now they have come to the conclusion that I have an internet boyfriend in America... -_- (I won't tell them I'm writing fanfics because then they'll want to read them and I'm really uncomfortable about my writing.)**

**ANYWAY. Next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

Bunny picked up Jack's hoodie again and hopped over next to North. He took a moment to stare at Jack's messed up leg before making his way up to Jack's bloody stomach. He wondered how he would do this. He had originally planned to tie the sleeves of the hoodie around Jack, tight, so it would put continuous pressure on the wound without anyone having to do anything. But Bunny had forgotten about Jack's back.

He was trying to think what to do when Tooth's sobs got steadily louder until Bunny could no longer concentrate.

"Tooth! Will you please be quiet?! Now is not the time for crying, especially if you're not even the one hurt! If anyone should be crying it should be Jack, but he's not! Just give it a bloody rest will ya?!" Bunny's outburst surprised everyone, including himself. Tooth looked down at the ground.

"Tooth, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it-"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry," Tooth stopped crying and took a deep, shuddering breath. Bunny looked at her for a few seconds longer before going back to Jack, who was still looking at Sandy's attempts at keeping him awake. He knew there was no choice but to just hold the hoodie onto Jack's wounds.

"Sorry, Jack." Bunnymund swooped down and pressed the blue hoodie over the crimson pool on Jack's stomach. Jack sucked in a breath and held it as Bunny adjusted the hoodie so it covered everything. "Tooth? Will you hold this down hard on Jack for me?" He asked.

Tooth moved around so she could hold Jack up and press on the hoodie at the same time. Jack moaned as the hoodie changed hands from Bunny to Tooth, as Tooth pressed it much harder.

North meanwhile, was examining Jack's broken hands. He picked one up, as gently as possible, but Jack still groaned. North shuddered at the mangled mess that was once a hand. The hand was floppy and pointing in an obscure direction, and the fingers pointed in every direction you think of. Bones protruded out of Jack's fingers, but luckily none of them pierced the skin. It was obvious the fingers were broken, so North decided they would have to be set.

He called Bunnymund over, as he had the softest hands so it would reduce Jack's pain.

"The bones all have to be set," North explained. "Or Jack's hands could be deformed for the rest of his immortal life."

"That'll hurt, though," Bunny replied. "And we have no painkillers." North nodded.

"That's why you have to do it. Your fur is soft, so it will be the least amount of pain possible in this situation." North told him. Bunny started to protest, but then he stopped and thought, biting his lip with his buckteeth. The Pooka eventually sighed and nodded. He and Jack may not get along all the time, but it was in a brotherly kind of way. Bunny hated to see Jack like this.

He made his way up to Jack's head and apologised for what he was about to do.

**Not quite sure if the medical stuff is correct, but I'm pretty sure it might be. Next chapter coming up ASAP. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter. Sorry this chapter sucks but I've been preoccupied yesterday and today (my cat got stuck in a draw and took hours to get her out yesterday, and today inspiration struck so now I'm writing two stories at once).**

Bunny grabbed Jack's fragile hand, and began pulling on the fingers in turn to straighten them out. Jack gasped, then screamed. He bit downed hard on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He heard a slight 'click' after about thirty seconds and the Pooka let go. He gave Jack a few moments to catch his breath before starting on the next finger. They all wanted to block their ears from Jack's screaming, but they were all preoccupied with helping other parts of him.

After the setting of five fingers, Bunny moved to his left hand. North had his eyes squeezed shut, looking queasy. He pretty much had the same expression as Jack on his face. Jack hadn't screamed for a while, or shown any signs he was still awake. Bunny was about to check when Jack moaned.

Bunny bit his lip, flattening his ears hard against his head so he wouldn't hear as much screaming. Jack opened his eye wide and tensed when he felt Bunny's furry paws on his mangled hand. He gritted his teeth when Bunny began again. Jack felt as thought this was about equal to the amount of pain he felt in the actual torture.

"Please," Jack whispered breathlessly. "Please stop it," Bunnymund was on the last finger, thankfully. But after that they would have to deal with his wrists. Not to mention his leg.

"Nearly finished, Snowflake," Bunnymund soothed. And, finally, they heard the tenth 'click'. Jack sighed in relief. Bunny cringed as he told Jack that they'd have to do his wrists. Jack groaned but nodded.

The Pooka got North to hold Jack's elbow to the floor so he could easily pull on his wrist. As soon as he grabbed the wrist, Jack flinched. He hadn't even started pulling yet but Jack's wrist was so badly messed up even the slightest touch was agony.

"You holdin' his elbow, North?" Bunny asked. North nodded. Bunny pulled on Jack's wrist, hard until, about twenty seconds of screaming later, it clicked back into place. Jack was shaking and sweating, which was worrying. The spirit of winter shouldn't be sweating, should he?

Bunny allowed Jack some time to get back his breath, again, before clicking his other wrist back into place.

Jack didn't scream this time, and Bunny couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. He was still conscious, though. Bunny sighed and shook his head. He decided he would wait for a while until they set the bone in his leg.

**Sorry it's such a cliff hanger (and not a very good one) but I'm trying to give each story equal amounts of time before I go to bed, and to make it up, the next chapter for this one will be doubly long!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow! Thanks for the awesome reviews! They were all so sweet! Oh, and if there are any mistakes with the story or anything, it's because I haven't read through the actual chapters at all, just the ends to know where to begin the next one :S Reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**Here you go!**

Jack whimpered again as Bunny tried to examine his back. Bunny was completely stuck, as he had had no experience with whips whatsoever. He looked at the bleeding marks for a few moments. They didn't look normal, at all. The blood wasn't entirely red, but black! He shrugged it off, thinking it was just dirt, and that they would clean it out later, before letting Tooth lay Jack's head back on her knee.

Jack was still conscious, thankfully, but Bunny noticed something weird in his eye. It was bloodshot, but not normally. The veins that should have been red were black and gritty looking. Bunny gasped when he realised that Pitch's sand must have gotten into his blood stream and was already spreading around the boy's body. He presumed his other eye was the same.

Bunny knew Jack might not have time to wait for Bunny's examination to finish, so he said, "North, Tooth, Sandy, forget it just let's go to the sleigh. Now." He didn't feel like worrying them more, so he didn't tell them about Jack's blood. "I'll carry him."

He knew it probably wasn't best, as his fur could get into Jack's wounds, but he was stronger than Tooth and faster than North. His friends were about to question him but he just grabbed Jack, ignoring his pain and searched for the exit. He couldn't find one. He searched his brain, trying to remember how they had come in. All he remembered was that they were falling, and then nothing. He looked up, remembering the origin of the sand that was now currently inside Jack.

It was like they were standing in a giant abyss, but with light. He wondered how Pitch had gotten out, as he hadn't gone up there; he had gone through a door a few metres away from where Bunny was standing. Hopping over carefully, so as to not jostle Jack so much, he discovered the door was locked. He passed Jack over to North, ignoring the cry of pain as Bunny's fur got unstuck from the whip cuts.

He pressed his shoulder against the door and pushed as hard as he could. When that failed, he back up and kicked the door. It still wouldn't budge. Bunny sighed and tried again. By the time he finally gave up, his shoulder and foot hurt badly, and Jack was coughing up sand.

Then he got an idea. If Sandy could make a sort of bed of sand, he could raise all of the Guardians out to where they came from! Bunny asked Sandy if it would work. He thought for a bit, and then nodded, shrugging.

Sandy swirled his hands around and around, creating a sort of sand tornado while Bunny pulled Jack back into his arms. The tornado settled into a big mattress kind of thing, with room for all the Guardians on it. Bunny carefully stepped on it, and to his great surprise, he didn't fall through. It was like wet sand, but it wasn't wet, if that makes sense.

Bunny sat down, Jack's head lying on his knee. He was careful not to let any sand touch Jack's back, or it would sting like heck.

**Ok you won't believe how sorry I am but my sister wants her laptop back so I'll to leave it on this terrible ending :/ I'll update tomorrow, I promise! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol actually my sister doesn't want it so here's the next chapter!**

**_AN: Italics is a dream_**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Bunny and Jack sat on the edge of the sand mattress, to ensure that Jack's injuries would have the least amount of sand near them. Sandy waited until North stepped on to the sand and slowly moved it upwards. Tooth flew alongside, struggling to keep the tears out of her eyes. Bunny had taken over the task of keeping pressure on Jack's stomach, so she had nothing to distract her from the pain she felt for Jack.

Jack, meanwhile, was awake, but not awake at the same time. He was physically awake, but he was asleep mentally, like an extremely real daydream. And he was just entering the worst nightmare he had ever had.

_Jackson Overland led his little sister, Pippa, carefully by the hand through the forest. The snow was inches thick, and they loved it. Jackson was going to teach his sister to ice skate today, on Christmas Eve so they could show their parents on Christmas Day. Jackson was so sure he would get his sister to skate in a day._

_Jackson carefully tapped a foot on the ice of the lake, and then threw some small rocks on it. When he was sure it was safe, he made his way into the middle on his ice skates. Pippa had put on her ice skates and was carefully making her way on to the ice when she froze. She had suddenly realised how scared she was, and looked up at her older brother._

_Jackson nodded encouragingly. "Come on, it's fine," But Jackson knew it wasn't fine. He saw the ice had begun to crack where Pippa stood. He told her again it was fine, and said it was fun. He told her to hop away from where she was standing, like hopscotch. He demonstrated, getting a bit closer to Pippa, when the ice he had landed on cracked. He jumped out of the way just in time to see the hole in the ice spreading to where Pippa stood._

_"PIPPA!" He shouted. She screamed out for Jackson when she fell into the icy water. "NO!" Jackson scrambled to the hole and could see no sign of his sister. He was about to go in after her when he saw shadows in the trees. He looked up and shouted for help. None came. He glanced around and saw something move. Bunnymund, North, Tooth and Sandman walked out from behind the trees and stepped on to the ice, expressionless._

_"Please, help me!" Jackson shouted at them. The other Guardians stopped and Bunnymund walked over to the hole in the ice. He grabbed the back of Jackson's head and thrust it into the water, freezing and drowning him at the same time. He pulled him back up after about ten seconds and Jackson was mumbling about Pippa. He clawed at Bunnymund's paw on the back of his head until Bunny pulled Jack on to the ice._

_"You killed her," Bunny stated. "You killed your sister."_

_"No, no, I saved her!" Jackson screamed. "This didn't happen!"_

_Bunny snarled and kicked Jack, pushing him into the hole. He fell, falling faster and faster towards the bottom of the icy lake._

Jack woke up to find he had fallen off the bed of sand, and was hurtling towards the floor.

**Yes, I am that evil.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long to write, when it's only short but my OCD was particularly bad yesterday, and it's hard to write without stopping and deleting something completely randomly for no reason at all. :/ Yeah, I know it's weird, but I can't help it. Also, my sister wanted her laptop back today but she's busy now so all's good, folks!**

**Greekkota: Haha thanks, and no I've never broken a bone before but I have grazed a bone on a guinea pig cage when I was four (long story)** **Le noobster ;)**

**I have actually read all the reviews but I don't really reply to hardly any them because I'm a social eejit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway, here you go.**

Jack screamed. Tooth screamed. Bunny screamed at Tooth. North screamed at Tooth. Tooth understood and zoomed as fast she possibly could to try and catch the falling spirit, before he hit the hard stone floor. She wasn't sure if she was flying or falling to the floor, and her eyes were watering from either tears or the wind, or both.

Jack was flailing madly, trying to fly but he was too weak to do so. Even when he was writhing in the air he was screaming in agony from the wind forcibly moving his battered limbs and disturbing his wounds. He was getting closer and closer to the ground. Thirty metres away... Twenty... Ten... Five...! Suddenly, there was an immense pain on his right arm, but he had stopped! He was no longer falling, but he barely took notice as his eyes welled up with tears form the new pain in his wrist.

He looked up and saw Tooth hanging on desperately to him. He was grateful but he was in so much pain he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Jack! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried, staring at his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at his shoulder and saw it was dislocated, badly. His face paled, if that was even possible, and he felt sick. "Oh..." Sandy had brought down the sand-mattress to their level, and Tooth put him back on Bunnymund.

Bunny pulled him closer protectively and ignored Jack's cries of pain. He shuffled on his bum to the middle of the mattress.

"Frostbite, what the heck did you do that for?! One minute you're fin- well, not fine, but not... Errr... You know what I mean... But, then you've flung yourself off the thing! Are you crazy or just delusional, Jack?!"

Jack just nodded at Bunny, not really listening. Bunny looked incredulously at the boy, before shaking his head and looking up expectantly at Sandy. Sandy got the message and started raising the Guardians up. Tooth was too flustered to fly, so she sat next to Jack and the Pooka.

Bunny, meanwhile, examined Jack's dislocated shoulder, cringing.

"Sandy, can't you go any faster?" He asked, worried. Sandy sped up a bit, and a few minutes later they were out in the open. Bunny immediately sprung up from the sand and rushed towards the sleigh. He sat down, Jack's head on his knees, and waited for his friends to get there. North immediately grabbed the reins and they took off.

Jack groaned as the sleigh jerked him about, and Bunnymund worked at keeping him awake. Soon, his eye glazed over and he looked like he was day dreaming again. Bunny looked for a place to shake, having tried waving his hand in front of Jack and failing, but couldn't find an uninjured spot. He tried to see the _least_ injured spot, and settled for his un-dislocated shoulder.

Jack groaned as Bunny touched multiple bruises and whip wounds, but it did the trick and Jack 'woke' up.

"Come on, stay with me, mate. I need you awake with me." Bunny murmured soothing words to the teen until, finally, they could see the Pole.

**OK, bad ending, I know, but I'm tired and school starts tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be better in the next chapter, and stuff :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. If you want me to reply put at the beginning of your review 'reply'. Simple, lol. That'll save the awkwardness of unwanted and wanted replies :D**


	12. Author's Note Thingy

I'm sorry guys! I can't update today because I've got loads of homework (ON THE FIRST DAY) but I'll try and make the next chapter really long! Sorry again! Sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

**Ben Tennyson Lover: Well, hate is a strong word... I'd say I really really really really really dislike it. With a passion. I love your name, by the way :)**

**Kuroshiroryuu: Awww Jeez :( I feel sorry for you! Seriously, I got just an essay, some questions and some lines for forgetting my books :/**

**TeddyBear98: I chose to reply :) But now I don't know what to say. Discombobulate. Randomness. Banana. Awesome. Smiley :)**

**FrostFan1: Haha thanks :) I live in Northern Ireland :)**

**karasu99: Nah I live in Northern Ireland :)**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I promised, but again I have homework :( (And also I'm working on my other story, which I also promised a 'really long chapter' to, too) I'll do really good ones over the weekend, though, I promise (unless the story's finished by then but I don't know)!**

**I really actually have no idea where this story is going, I'm just making it up as I go along. :/ But I have a really awesome idea that you will all freak the hell out!**

**WARNING: SUPERMASSIVE (black hole, no jk) CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASEEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**

North burst through the massive doors to the infirmary, Bunny and Jack close behind. The Pooka carefully laid the boy onto the nearest bed and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Barely.

Bunny placed an oxygen mask over the teen's face. He gave him some painkillers and began to examine the boy again. Jack was still conscious, but just barely. Bunny connected Jack up to the heart monitor and glanced worriedly at the low heart rate.

He would have sworn if he wasn't the Easter Bunny. North gazed down at Jack's belly in horror. The hoodie had been taken away, so they could assess the damage but then they didn't know what to do. They couldn't stitch it up, because the sand was still in there, and they couldn't clean it out, because there was so much sand.

Sandy had been gesturing madly for the past ten minutes, but still no one had noticed. He grabbed a random elf and shook it, much like he had done when they had first found out Jack would become a Guardian. That did the trick. The Guardians all looked up at him. Even Jack, surprisingly, looked over at the Sandman.

He pointed at himself, then Jack wound with the sand in, then did a little mime of fighting off black sand.

Fortunately, they understood. Tooth bit her lip, thinking. Bunny scratched an ear and North stroked his beard and nodded slowly.

"Can you control each and every grain, though?" Bunnymund asked. Sandy nodded madly. "Won't it hurt Jack?" Sandy nodded much less vigorously this time. "But it would work?" Sandy nodded confidently. Bunny thought more, then, "Ok. We have no other ideas, so it's worth a shot. And if it doesn't work, at least you can get all the sand back out again, right?" Sandy nodded _again._

Sandman made a sand-mime above his head of Bunny holding Jack's arms down.

Bunny's eyes widened slightly, but then he bit his lip and nodded slowly. He made over to Jack, who had been listening the whole time, and gently laid his paws onto Jack's skinny arms. The Pooka nodded at the Guardian of Dreams, and they began.

Sandy started at first with only a tiny amount of sand, and when he saw it was working, he added more. Jack gasped as the sand made its own way around his body. It moved faster than the black sand, and Bunny saw a hint of gold in the boy's bloodshot eyes.

Unexpectedly, Jack did not move. Either he was couldn't, or didn't. What Bunny should have told them, however, was that he had seen the sand in Jack's eye. The two sands were like disease and the immune system, and they were physically fighting in Jack. This meant that the vein the sand was seeping into would spread the fight around his body, causing agony, and it was maybe fatal.

All of a sudden, Jack screamed. He began to writhe and pull away from Bunny's grip, but he was too strong. The Guardians only suspected the golden sand was doing what it was supposed to, and not that the boy was dying.

They all winced in sympathy for the boy, who lay, unknown to them, on his deathbed. Jack stopped screaming abruptly, and shivered, before there was silence.

The silence was different from before; it was strangely... calm.

It was a while before the Guardians realised the slow beep from the heart monitor had become a constant sound, the beeps blurring into one, long final beep...

**Don't kill me! Lol I would love to see the looks on your faces right now (*smirks like flipping crazy*) Next chapter probably up tomorrow! All I'm going to say now is, don't worry... *taps nose***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT A REPLY PUT 'reply' AT THE BEGINNINGGGGGGG**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hahaha! LOVING all the hilarious reviews! :'D**

**soundsoulryan: Don't worry it's not the end! Far from it ;D**

**Ben Tennyson Lover: Haha but I really don't like school, though :) My brother used to love Ben Ten but now he's gone off it and on to zombies instead *rolls eyes* I think he's pretty cool, but Gwen annoys the bananas out of me :/**

**littlemonster224: Lol sorry, I'm just too evil to only wait 24 hours for the next chapter of a massive cliffhanger! It has to be two days! :D No jk I had to write a chapter for another story :)**

**RavenAndRobinLover: Haha :) Don't panic, he'll be alright... Later on.**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: I'm just evil ;D**

**She Who Dreams of Tomorrow: Jack died. Or did he? I don't know... Find out below...**

**TeddyBear98: You guessed right! ;D he's alive! Hoorah!**

**FrostFan1: Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of killing Jack! Haha thanks!**

**Sorry, you had to wait two days for this chapter! But I had another story I hadn't updated for three days! :O But here it is now!**

Jack gasped. Where was he? He opened his eye, but found he couldn't open his other one. His chest hurt, bad, but not as much as the pain in his back, shoulder, stomach, leg, hands, wrists and just basically the rest of his body.

He was dizzy, and his vision was clouded black at the edges, but he could see he was in some kind of hospital. He smelt antiseptic, and it was all very white. He looked around himself, and saw Bunnymund, close to tears and panting like crazy, Tooth, crying so hard she could barely breathe, North, his eyes shut, and Sandy, who was turned around, sitting on a bed in the corner of the room.

"Guys?" Jack croaked. All four of Jack's fellow Guardians' head whipped around to look at him. "Whassamatta? Where am I?" He asked groggily.

Instead of answering, Bunnymund stared at Jack, as if he didn't trust his eyes.

"Jack?" Tooth whispered.

"What? What happened to me?" He saw he was in the infirmary, and he was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and there was blood on his belly. "What did Pitch do?" He asked.

"Jack. Jack, you _died._" Bunnymund said incredulously. Jack frowned. How could he die? He didn't even know if Guardians _could_ die. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about? How could I have died? I'm fine now!" Jack nearly shouted. Why were his friends being so hesitant? It was almost as if they were... _scared_ of him. "What?" He asked.

They stared at him more. What were they looking at?! He was getting annoyed now. These stupid Guardians were just standing there, gawking at him as though he were some animal in the zoo! He reached for his staff, to find it was not there. Then he remembered Pitch had snapped it. Pitch! That sonnuva-!

He was going to get revenge. Even if he had to bring Pitch back to life before killing him in the most horrific way possible.

He stood, taking no notice of his wounds, and strolled to the window.

"I'm coming to get you, Pitch."

**I am SO sorry this is so so so ridiculously short! But if I had made it longer the next chapter would be shorter and I want the next one to be like the make up for the two days of waiting after the cliff hanger and stuff so... Yeah.**

** WHAT'S HAPPENED TO JACK?! HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?! HOW IS HE CONCSIOUS?! WHY WERE THE GUARDIANS SCARED OF HIM?! Find out in the next chapter :D**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (again, write 'reply' if you want me to reply)**


	15. Chapter 15

**FrostFan1: I'm sssssssssort of done with Jack hurt! You'll see what I mean soon enough ;D You're close with the black eyes, but it'll be explained in this chapter :)**

**TeddyBear98: Everything will be explained sooooon ;D**

**Greekkota again: Lol your poor kneecap! That must've hurt :/ Hah, I'm glad you like my story, thanks :) Keep daring people!**

**U should fear me: Err.. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH to you, too! :D**

**Tim: Updating now! Sorry for the wait! Your torture has ended! (Until you finish this chapter!)**

**Tigermike83: Yes, I'm still working on it, and I'm DEFINITELY going to finish it! Here's a reply :)**

**Paranormadino: I'm honoured you like it so much! And you'll find out soon!**

**E: I'm sorry! Here's an update!**

**The-doctor-is-on-fire: You're not wrong with the Jack turning sandy thing but, well, read and you'll find out! Hahaha XD I'd love to have seen your face! I laughed so hard at my friend's face, especially when she thought I'd killed Jack! She nearly beat me up :P**

**SuperheroAddict: You're right! Black sand is influencing him... well, sort of ;D It'll make sense later on :D**

**Anon: His appearance was changed, and that'll be explained in this chapter, I wasn't writing because, I'm so sorry to say, I kinda, sorta went of ROTG for a bit! But! I'm completely re-inspired because of Star Trek 2009 (flip Chris Pine *drool*) and I was OMGOMGOMG JACKFROSTYEAHYEAH! Yes, this is definitely my first fanfic (but I've started other ones and stuff now) :) I'm a girl, and I'm 13 :) Yeah, I haven't seen a male writer on here either, now that you mention it :/ Aww shucks, I'm honoured :D Thank you muchly!*Blush***

**Delph1762: Bonjour! Désolé, mon français n'est pas très bon, mais je n'ai Google Translate pour les trucs que je ne sais pas! Heureux que vous aimait l'histoire et j'espère que vous aimez les prochains chapitres!**

**Guest (Jane Yurianna Medina): I don't know, it was just a creepy small chapter, methinks! Err, yeah. He ain't dead. I LOVE THE DUCK SONG! Yar I'm a girl :D**

**Wolfia Thunderas: Lol thanks for all the reviews!**

**WALRUSvsUSA: He's not dead! I wouldn't! But I have no qualms with a good beat down, near death experience! Hm, I don't know, I'm terrible at making OCs, and I don't like romance or anything of the sort :/ Sorry! I don't know why you're rambling! :D**

**GIOmP3R: Hmm... I'll guess you have to wait and see! ;D**

**Candycanelila: Sorry sorry sorry! I swear I totally regret the wait I'm sorry! And you'll see what's wrong with Jack! :)**

**Jenny: Haha here you are! Thanks for the reviewwww! :D**

**Phew, that was a loooooooot of relies! Hope I got them all! Guys next time I'm totally just gonna PM peoples back because that ^^^^ was ridiculous.**

**I am SO SO sorry for the severe unreliability I have displayed since chapter 13. Especially when it was left on such a cliffhanger. I honestly haven't been as keen on Rise of the Guardians as I once was, but I totally got back into from (believe it or not) a new obsession with Star Trek 2009 and Into Darkness and I was like OMG CHRIS PINE I LOVE YOU GUH and then I was like dude Rise of the Guardians and I was like oh yeah I forgot how awesome that is and stuff so yeah I'm totally rambling. And like the laptop totally broke when we moved house, I did have a bit of this written before I lost interest and was gonna write it but the laptop broke and stuff so- Okay I'm totally boring myself with excuses so I'm just now going to apologise and say: I have plans for this story, I have NOT given up!**

**(Lol I just read the thing properly for the first time to refresh my memory and I couldn't help but laugh at it :') I'm seriously considering editing it a bit/a lot, but I'll tell yous if I do!)**

**And I'm sorry this note is so darn long!**

**PLEASE REVIEW (if you don't hate me)!**

**I've completely changed where I originally thought this would go (mainly because I forgot it) and I'm not quite sure about this new turn. But I'll see what you guys think, and if it's totally super awful bad I could change it? But review!**

**(The POV in this chapter's kinda weird. It's sort of like normal third person and then a random Jack talking to himself kind of thing, but hopefully it makes sense)**

He forced open the window and, ignoring the cries of protest from his fellow Guardians. He could feel their eyes on his back so he gave them one last glare before dropping out the window, dropping gracefully to the snow underneath.

Jack realised then he was stuck. He couldn't fly- well, not very well at least- or use his powers without his staff. Wait, what was that? Jack stepped forward to the thing he spotted on the floor. His staff. Huh?

Well, whatever. Now he had his staff. And it wasn't snapped. As soon as his fingers touched the stick, it turned black. He dropped the stick and stared at his hands. They looked normal, except the veins he could see through his wrists were pure black. Ooookay.

Maybe going out to get revenge wasn't such a good idea. What? Yes, it is! Pitch tried to _kill_ you, Jack! He needs to be killed. Slowly.

Jack smiled to himself, imagining Pitch's brutal death, and took to the skies. He could not even feel his injuries any more. In fact, he felt better than he'd felt in a long time.

Jack gracefully flew along the winds, spreading a random a shower of snow every so often. He loved to fly; it made him feel free. He couldn't stand just, well, standing. He was over the sea now, speeding towards Pitch's cave-thing.

He actually had no idea what had happened to Pitch; they had left him literally full of holes. A darker part of him hoped Pitch wasn't already dead, just so he could kill him himself; slowly.

He kept having sick fantasies of torturing Pitch, leaving him for dead, and making sure his final breaths were the worst he would ever take.

Even in his state he thought that was quite strange. That wasn't like him at all; he was Jack Frost, dammit! He was Guardian of _fun_. He brought joy to kids, not torture people, even if it was Pitch. He stopped in mid air. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Jack brought his hands up to his face and felt rough, gravelly skin; as rough as sand paper.

A gasp escaped him and he plummeted to the ground, landing gracefully in the snow. He brought his black staff up in front of him, tracing out a circle and creating a kind of ice mirror. What he saw was horrific. Despite his first thoughts, he _did _still have injuries but, even though they were horrible, they weren't the worst thing.

His entire face was encrusted with black sand, his hair had turned black at the roots, his eyes were black as night and when he pulled up his hoodie and looked at his feet the rest of him was covered in the sand. He swore in awe at his skin. Completely forgetting about Pitch, he crumpled to his knees. Oddly, seeing his injuries had brought the pain back in full force. Or maybe it was just because he had stopped thinking like a loon.

His vision was slowly fading to darkness and the feeling was disappearing in his arms and legs. He fell on his stomach, turning his face as he fell so it wouldn't get smushed in the snow.

He mumbled incoherently to himself as he lay, staff falling from his fingers. The ground seemed to open up into a huge, gaping black hole and, for a second, he defied gravity and floated where he was, before dropping like a stone to the bottom of the abyss.

**(I was going to be super evil and leave it here but that was super short and I have to totally make up for the wait)**

A scream escaped him even as he fully lost consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack!"

That was- No, it couldn't be! He was in the middle of- He was- He was... In sickbay. He found himself on a bed gazing up into the faces of his friends.

Jack narrowed his eyes and sat bolt upright. This had to be a trick. No way was he in sickbay; he'd just come out of there! Through the window... "What- What's going on? Why am I here?"

"You're hurt, Frostbite." Bunnymund put a furry paw on Jack's shoulder and gently pushed him down to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like death warmed over. Or death... Colder." He smiled without humour.

"Jack!" Tooth suddenly squealed, having held in her relief for too long. "I'm so glad you're awake! We thought you were..." She trailed off, looking uncertainly at Sandy, who shook his head and raked his eyes over Jack.

"I don't understand; I thought I was out there?" He pointed to the window vaguely.

North nodded. "Ah, you were, Jack, but we found you and brought you back." The Guardians other than Jack exchanged nervous glances. Finally, North sighed. "Jack, that was a month ago."

Jack's eyes widened and he spluttered. "What? I've been out for a _month_?!" He didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. _Refused_ to believe it. "No way. Why? I was awake right after we got back from Pitch!"

Bunny put a paw on Jack's shoulder again, pushing him back down even though Jack didn't even realise he'd sat up. "See, Jack, there were some... complications."

"What _kind_ of complications?" Jack asked, getting slightly irritated. Why wouldn't they just tell him what happened?

"You see, when Pitch put all the sand in you it went into your blood. Sandy couldn't get it out and you kept having random, sort of, kind of-"

"What?!"

"You kept getting possessed!" Bunny cried. "Pitch did something; you keep on having random fits, seizures, we had to keep you sedated or you'd do a runner again like last time."

Jack was shocked into silence. No one else spoke, just let the winter spirit take it all in. Finally he mumbled, "Is the sand out now? And-And how? Why am I awake?"

Bunny answered again. "Sandy has tried everything to get it out. Do you remember what we did first? You were conscious for that."

"I..." Jack thought hard. The last thing he remembered before jumping out the window was Pitch's lair. Wait, no. Now that he thought about it he remembered being in sickbay, restrained by Bunnymund and in agony. "Oh. Yeah, I remember."

"Well we tried that again after we revived you-"

"Revived me?"

"Oh. Yeah, you flatlined." On receiving almost no reaction from Jack other than a slight crease in his eyebrows, Bunny continued. "We did that with Sandy's sand again, but it didn't work. We then did a blood transfusion, surgery, we tried _everything_. You started having seizures and we had to keep you sedated, because of the sand and also, the amount of pain you'd be in. Are you in any now?"

Jack nodded. "A bit, but not much. What did you do?"

"Painkillers." Bunny said simply. "We woke you up because we're at a loss and you haven't had a seizure for a while."

Jack suddenly remembered how he had looked when he went outside; with sand encrusted all over him. Did he still look like that? He brought a hand up to his face and was disgusted and disappointed, but not quite surprised, to find sand.

"So what now?" he asked after a sigh.

"We don't know. We were hoping maybe you would have an idea?" Bunnymund asked hopefully. Jack spotted rings under his eyes, if that was even possible given the fur. His fur was matted in some places, and there were patches in others, especially on his head as though he'd been pulling at it.

Jack slowly shook his head, looking around. The other Guardians didn't look much better; tired, ragged and all with red eyes.

"I don't know." He announced dismally. He could feel the painkillers beginning to wear off and he shivered. Yes, _shivered_. Jack Frost, spirit of winter, _shivered_.

"Jack?" the voice came from Bunnymund, but it sounded blurry and distorted. Jack's hands twitched of their own accord, and he looked down at them before his whole body twisted, writhing uncontrollably. "Jack!" the same voice cried, even more distorted than the last time. Jack growled; the movement was agony in his already weakened state and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Or maybe it wasn't silent. He couldn't hear anything properly anyway.

He vaguely saw silhouettes moving around him, felt a slight tug on his arm where the IV tube was, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Hm. Not quite sure about the ending, or if it makes sense. I'm doubtful it makes sense at all from a medical point of view but guys I'm 13 and I know zero about anything medically except basic first aid :/**

**Well, what can you do? :P I hope you liked this chapter and again I apologise for the wait and stuff.**

**And this time reviews will be replied to over PMs unless you have a specific distaste for PMming, in which case I either won't reply or will over the chapter :) Oh, and you guys don't have to write 'reply' any more.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be; I have other chapters to catch up with :/ but I'll try and not be ages again.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
